


Well, I can't seem to read between the pages.

by crackstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe-book store, Huge ass fan Sam, M/M, Sam basically doesn't know about Chuck being the writer of his favorite books, Writer Chuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackstiel/pseuds/crackstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck has to finish this book before deadline and he really doesn't understand how living in a shithole is supposed to help him do so.<br/>Sam just wishes he could sleep until the new Supernatural book finally came out. He also seems to have a new regular in his book store..<br/>(May not continue.. sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, I can't seem to read between the pages.

It was the noise of the bell above the door that pulled Sam of his book shelving daydream. It had been a very boring and usual day; very few people walking in an out of the little bookshop in Lawrence Kansas. He stood up, stretching his back and grunting as he felt his back cracking slowly. He put on a smile as he walked over to the front of the store, and behind the counter right next to the door. He waved at Meg, the collage regular who had just walked in, and slumped down into his chair. He looked around and sighed. What a boring day today has been. It’s always like this, slow and uneventful. Sam needed to find some way to bring in business. Buy one book get one book free? Sam rolled his eyes at his own self before leaning back in his chair and leaning to his side to grab his laptop from his bag. Placing it on the counter and opening it slowly, a grin slowly formed on his face as he opened his internet browser and noticed the headline on his homepage.

“New Supernatural Book: Coming this Spring!” Sam just about fell out of his chair with joy. He was a big fan of the books, partially having read each one a thousand times. The author, Carver Edlund, was not only a great author but also great at making Sam feel like the characters in the book. It was all about two brothers, Jensen and Jared, who go around hunting Demons and other creatures. Sam read the first book in a whim and he fell in love with those pages quickly. Carver hadn’t posted a new book in about a year and a half and Sam was actually getting worried. (Not that he would ever admit to being worried about a freaking book.)

Sam heard someone clear their throat and he was brought back to his danky old book store once again, Meg smiling at him and holding out a book. “Um, I am actually buying something today.” She said with a smile. Sam chuckled, taking the book from her before looking it over. “Vonnegut? Great chose. My brother Dean is a big fan of him. You ever read any of his books?” She shook her head no as Sam flipped to the first page to find the price he had wrote down. “$4, and you are getting a dollar off so you better come back and share what you thought of it when you are done.” Sam smiled and watched Meg’s expression change to a large smile. “Oh, yeah, I can do that.” He waved at her as she left and leaned forward on the counter, allowing himself to slip into a daydream of what the next Supernatural book will hold for him. He knew that it was going to be a boring day.

***********

Chuck rubbed the back of his neck before slowly making his way into the small apartment he had just rented out in a new town he had just arrived in. He was looking for a new place to finish the last four or five chapters of his book, not as noisy as the last place he was living in and, and not that Chuck will ever admit to have left for this reason, but the town was also where his ex-boyfriend, Adam, lived with his fiancée. Chuck just needed less greenhouse gasses and carbon footprints and more fresh air and muddy roads.

As he slowly turned the key to his apartment, balancing a box full of his bathroom supplies on his knee, he pondered how the next five months would go. It had just began to snow a few days ago (or so he was told multiple times by his landlady) so Chuck should probably go to town and get a jacket. He opened the door and reviled the new apartment he would be renting out. “What a shithole…” Chuck said to himself, looking from the crack in the wall by the raggity old couch, to the water stains on the wall and ceiling of the hallway leading to what he guessed was the bathroom. Yeah, this is going to be wonderful. He set the box down in front of him, placing his hands on his hips and sighed. He was going to hold himself up in his room, eating and sleeping the minimal amount and only going out every once and a while when the enclosed insanity started to set in. His life was going to suck a manageable amount, but it wouldn’t be long. He would be far away from any distractions and he would finish his book. At least that was the plan.

************

Sam was sitting at the cash register, feet on the counter and a paper laying over his face as he took as small nap. The day was slow as usual and Sam wasn’t expecting much, only the few regulars and maybe a few out of towners walking around the town their motel happen to be. This was probably the reason he had jumped half way to the ceiling and fallen to the ground when he heard the noised of a fist knocking on the counter in front of him. The man coughed awkwardly as Sam regained whatever dignity he could still proudly show without making him look even more stupid as before.

“Um, hi… uh.. how can I help you?” He smiled a superficial smile before letting it drop a bit and falling back into his chair. The man in front of him looked tired as hell, dark circles under his eyes that could most likely be seen from miles away, hair ruffled up crazy. Sam thought the guy was actually pretty cute, blushing a bit about the incident that occurred merely moments before. “Oh, I was just seeing if you had and clean notebooks here..” The other man shifted his weight a little under Sam’s gaze. Sam nodded and jumped up from his seat with a “Follow me.” The man nodded and followed close behind as Sam led him to the far back corner with the small selection of office supplies. “Sorry there isn’t much here. It’s not a big shop or anything so if you really want a bigger selection I believe there is an office depot a few towns over.” The other man smiled at Sam and shook his head. “These should work great.” Sam smiled, he didn’t notice before but the other had a very distinct voice. It was slightly nasally, but not in the annoying 14 year old girl way. Sam found it to be somewhat attractive, in an oddball way. Sam broke out of his little mind coma, realizing he was probably staring, and decided it best to walk back to his counter up front and wait for the dude to come check out.

************

Chuck sat there, back pressed against a bookshelf as he tried not to yell at himself for freaking out like a 15 year old girl with a crush. The gods must hate him. “No distractions Charlie. Jesus Christ.” Chuck had decided to try the old rundown looking bookstore for some notebooks, hoping to also find a book he needed for some research on the subject his last few chapters deal with. It was all going smooth until he walked into the damn place and was blessed with an angel from the high heavens. The man was young, probably at least four or five years younger than Chuck himself. His hair was shaggy and more of a bowl cut; which Chuck found to be adorable. Chuck took a few calming breaths before he grabbed three green college rule notebooks before snaking around the corner of a bookshelf and taking a few minutes to brows the collection of books. He found some very old and tattered books which made him wonder how long this shop had been here. He grabbed an old copy of To Kill a Mockingbird before walking back over to the front counter to check out.

“Harper Lee? You’know, this was the only book she ever wrote.. kinda crazy, right?” Chuck looked up to see two hazel eyes staring at him. Chuck just nodded, fiddling with his fingers until he decided to screw distractions and hold out his hand. “I’m Chuck.” He spoke quietly. Sam looked puzzled for a second, brows drawn together and head tilted to the side just a degree, but it quickly faded into a soft smile and the grip being returned. “I’m Sam. It’s wonderful to meet you Chuck.” Chuck smiled and pulled out his wallet, handing Sam 15 bucks for the notebooks and tattered To Kill a Mockingbird copy before heading out of the front door with a wave and a small smile that would stay on his lips the whole ride home.

************

Sam didn’t see the other man for about a week after they first met. It was storming out, lighting and thundering outside, rain pouring down. Sam watched from the corner of his shop as he reorganized the classics collection, listened to the sound of the water hitting the awning outside his building. It was calming, keeping his mind from drifting to things he didn’t want to think about now, or ever. He jumped at the sound of his cellphone ringer, a Chewbacca gargle. He fished it out of his front jean pocket and flipped it open, pressing it against his ear. “Erm, hello?” He said, letting his phone rest between his ear and his shoulder as he continued to organize the collection.  
“Sammy?”  
It was Dean, Sam’s older brother who calls every single day without fail.  
“Oh, hey Dean.” Sam sighed to himself. “And it’s Sam, not Sammy. Sammy is a 12 year old with pimples.” He heard the chuckle escape Dean’s lips and Sam couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his lips.  
“Sammy, how is everything? You seem to be little flustered when you picked up.”  
“Yeah, Dean, I’m fine. I was just a little startled by the phone, you’know? It’s a pretty quiet day.”  
“Are you sure? Have you been taking your medication?”  
Of course, again, this was another depressing phone call to make sure Sam was loading himself up on the antidepressants and being no danger to himself. That seems to be the only reason his brother calls anymore.  
“Yeah, yeah Dean. I promise I’m taking my medication, okay? Jesh. How have you been? When will you be visiting again?”  
“Soon, I promise, don’t worry. I’ve been fine bu-“ There was a ruffling sound and a faint voice in the background. Sam leaned forward from his shelving position and removed the phone from the shoulder ear position.  
“Dean, are you with someone?” Sam’s smiled had grown when, yup, that was defiantly a voice of someone that was not his brothers. “Dean, do you have a secret boyfriend?” He heard the phone being manhandled a bit as, what he guessed, was a sign that Dean was getting out of bed trying to not have his brother freak out. “Dean, I want to meet him. Okay? Okay.”  
“I’m hanging up, oh my God.” was the last thing Dean said before the line went dead and Sam chuckled as he closed his phone and re-stuffed it into his pocket.  
Sam went back to his reorganizing job until he heard the bell on the door ring and someone shifting in with a shiver. He got up from the floor and walked back over to his counter to see the man that he may have (okay, he totally did) swoon over for a few days. “Oh, hey chuck.” Sam said, trying to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest. “Oh, hi. Do you mind if I hang out here a bit while I wait for the storm to pass?” The man’s voice was low and kinda rough from the weather change. “Um, sure thing. There is an armchair over by the classics if you wanna sit down.” Chuck nodded with a smile and Sam had to resist the urge to lean in close and rub his nose against the man’s stubble. He watched as Chuck excused himself to go sit down and Sam dragged himself to his counter to daydream a bit.

************

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first, thank you my loooovely beta Jane or Winchester007 She is a freaking goddess. Any other mistakes here are, of course, my own. I may not update this for a while because I'm kinda at a bad stuck stop but I'll try.  
> Please comment with any suggestions or things you may want to possibly see in the future..  
> and, of course, thank you for reading thus far! I hope you can be patient with me here.  
> -Boo.


End file.
